To Tread This Fantasy, Openly
by drumblonde
Summary: AU Demon!Klaine stuffs. Just a little ficlet I thought I'd put up here.
1. Part One

**meh. I was bored in class today, and I've seen all the Demon!Klaine stuff around tumblr [which is extremely hot, btw], and I felt like writing a fic.**

**Listen to Over by Portishead to get a good feel for this.**

**.com/watch?v=bqKcW8t0lLM [paste youtube in front]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Something dark flashes in Blaine's eyes, and fear courses through Kurt's. There's something completely off about Blaine, something unnerving, unsettling, and Kurt wants nothing more than to get away.<p>

But he can't. He sits transfixed, staring into Blaine's eyes. They transform form their usually bright hazel color, into a web of black, stretching from his pupils and covering even the whites of his eyes.

It was terrifying.

Blaine creeps forward, a smile tugging maliciously at his lips.

"What's wrong, baby? You look scared," he says thoughtfully with a hint of sarcasm. "Come here, I'll make it better."

He reaches out a hand and latches onto Kurt's face with it, bringing Kurt closer to him. He holds him an inch away, toying with Kurt. He enjoys this.

Blaine enjoys the whimpering noises Kurt makes as he digs his fingernails in the back of Kurt's neck. He wanted to leave bruises; he wants to leave his mark on Kurt. Kurt was _his_.

He waits for a moment longer, then smashes against Kurt's lips, ravaging his mouth and dominating every orifice. There's something beyond that, though.

There's a taste of something in Kurt, something that burns but cools at the same time. He finds what he's been looking for and draws on it, consuming that energy and letting it course through his body.

Soon enough, it's too much to handle, and Blaine breaks away, chest heaving, black eyes glittering madly. Kurt sits there, nearly catatonic, the shock too great o deal with.

Blaine blacks out from the energy he took. Inside of him, it chases around the particles that sit in him like tar, cleansing away the darkness.

The next thing he knows, he shudders awake and shoots upright.

His eyes are clear, and the headache he has is pounding furiously, but he smiles at Kurt.

"I'm so sorry I did that, Kurt. It—it was the only way I could stop this—this thing inside me. It almost took me over."

Kurt is still sitting there, but at least he is becoming responsive. He nods shortly and goes back to staring into space with fear.

Blaine waves a hand in front of Kurt's face. "Kurt?" he says quietly. "Kurt? Kurt? Kurt! Answer me, goddammit!"

Kurt starts to shiver and shake all over. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and when he becomes still again, his eyes are the ones that are glassy,, black depths.

"Shit," mutters Blaine. "Shit shit shit shit shit."

He scrambles to the door to escapes, but in a flash, Kurt is at the door, already locking it and barring it with his body.

"You're not going _anywhere_," he says, a smirk spreading across his face. He licks his lips. "You're _mine_ now."


	2. Part Two

Blaine backs up in fear, his knees hitting the edge of his bed. They were in Blaine's room, studying, when it happened in the first place.

Kurt advances towards him, head twitching wildly to the side. He creeps slowly, relishing Blaine's fear and desire to get away.

Blaine's on his back by the time Kurt gets to him, and he's covering his face with his arms.

Kurt doesn't like this.

He crawls on top of Blaine, wrenching his arms from his face and pins them down above Blaine's head.

"No, please, stop," says Blaine. He's terrified, and while he doesn't quite remember what he did to Kurt when he was in this state, he can identify with the fear and the way Kurt had reacted in silence.

He struggles with his arms in an attempt to throw Kurt off of him, but somehow Kurt's so much stronger than him. His arms feel weighed down as if crushed by concrete blocks, instead of trying to pry his boyfriend off of him.

Or, what used to be his boyfriend.

He doesn't know anymore. He can't think straight as Kurt comes down on his neck, sucking at it, devouring the sensitive skin there.

His work leaves bruises that rise into welts, bloodying a little the more he nips at Blaine's neck.

As terrified as Blaine is, Kurt hits a nerve, and somehow, _this feels good_.

He now doesn't know why he's still yelling out "stop" because as much as this hurts, he wants more.

The biting leads to Kurt ripping open the front of Blaine's shirt, buttons popping and scattering over the floor.

Kurt drags his nails across and down Blaine's chest, leaving angry red marks from his collarbones to his hips. He wastes no time in working on Blaine's pants and underwear.

Kurt shucks his own clothes off as well, and is crouched over Blaine, panting.

By this point, Blaine is weirdly and thoroughly aroused. He shouldn't be, yet something within him was emerging again.

Kurt stuck his fingers in Blaine's mouth, needing no command from Kurt to open. He was less scared now, but maybe that was because his own eyes were darkening, clouding over once more.

Kurt brings his hand down near Blaine's entrance, pushing a finger in and making quick work of stretching him open, adding a second, then third.

When he feels like Blaine's ready (but who cares if he's not), he guides himself into Blaine.

He starts off thrusting hard, enjoying the gasps Blaine is making and the way he positions himself to better angle himself to Kurt, and the tight feeling he experiences.

After enough friction, Kurt comes, and Blaine follows soon after, hot and dripping and they both pass out, sweat drying from their skin as the diseased mutation takes them over.

* * *

><p>AN: Note that I do not write smut, nor will I feel comfortable enough to write anymore of it (I still read it unashamedly though). It was awkward enough having seven guys around you asking every ten seconds "whatcha writing" and trying to peer over my shoulder...Anyways, there that is.


End file.
